1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer program product, system, and method for a distributed global data vaulting mechanism for grid based storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grid (or “cluster”) storage includes multiple server computers, and each of these server computers has cached data elements in Random Access Memory (RAM). The data elements in RAM are susceptible to data loss due to a sudden Alternating Current (AC) loss condition. That is, if AC is suddenly lost, the data elements in RAM may not be written to disk, and so, the data elements in RAM may be lost.
A common solution for an AC loss condition is to use some battery backup power to allow the dump of the data elements cached in RAM to stable storage (e.g., disk). A dump may be described as moving the data elements from RAM to stable storage. The stable storage may be referred to as a vault device. Typically, a server computer dumps the data elements from its RAM to its local disk.
For an enterprise system, both battery size and vault device capacity may rely on spare batteries and spare vault devices to sustain hardware failures. Both cases are expensive and consume valuable rack space.